


A Little Touch

by orphan_account



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shortie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Melody.  She's having an interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> _It's just a little crush, it's not like I faint every time we touch.._

Melody was tired. The kind of complete bone-weary tired that left you exhausted for days and made functioning a real bitch.

Yet somehow, she stood the middle of her house-turned-bookstore, everyone chasing or trying to get eyes on the celebrity who’d just issued his latest book.

Just when she thought she was finally going to get a TV back – and a frantic search for her _Rent_ DVD came up empty-handed, Melody found herself getting drawn into the center room, propelled there by unseen forces who were also manhandling the celebrity around. Before either realize it, they had the hearts around their neck that these marketing teams had been distributing all evening and were told, “There, you’re a pair!”

A pair of what, Melody wondered, and she could see her fellow partner in crime shared that curiosity.

“You have to like, kiss now, it’s like, part of the rules!”

“Oh give me a break!” She finally snapped, yanking the collar off and flinging it across the room. “I have no interest in a sympathy make out session with some celebrity just because it’ll make good PR…”

“You don’t even know my name.” He mused, green eyes looking her over before returning to her face.

“No, and you don’t know a damn thing about me, so we’re even. I’m not kissing someone I don’t know.”

“Jorge.” He said, English clear enough but the Spanish accent also well obvious.

Reluctantly, Melody held out her hand to accept his and told him, “Melody,” waiting for the flicker of indifference in his eyes that never quite came. “Listen, I’ sure you all think this is funny, but I’m not going to be made the ugly girl kissing the handsome celebrity out of some sort of misguided….”

Her thoughts – and pretty much everything else – came to a halt when a set of lips cam smashing down on hers, at first rough and possessive, and then seeking entrance to her mouth and taking on a decidedly more relaxed but still possessive tone.

“You were saying?” Jorge inquired as he wiped his mouth to disconnect the line of spittle that had been connecting the two of them.

“I…” Melody started before wandering over to the nearest oversized chair and all but collapsing into it, her mind still racing along with her heart. She couldn’t even manage words and just blinked at him, finally shaking her head and mumbling, “Wow…for a sympathy kiss that was hot.”

Had she been a bit more aware, she’d have noticed the anger flicker in those green eyes, the tone decidedly short when he replied, “I don’t do anything for sympathy.” Reaching down his hand, he offered to help her to her feet and whispered in her ear once she was close enough, “Let’s try and find someplace more quiet in this mess, alright?”

Still shaken, but slowly coming around to things, Melody finally managed a grin and told him, “I know just the place.”

Their hosts could only sputter when their grand plan came to a screeching halt when their prepared couple wandered out of the room and out of sight. Now what were they going to do for entertainment?


End file.
